Gimp, Dodgeball, and Romance
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: Sora goes through my first week as a camp councilor in this fluffy Sorato thingy. Word to the wise...gimp is very evil.


Gimp, Dodgeball, and Romance

Gimp, Dodgeball, and Romance

The following is based on my experiences thus far as a summer camp councilor…sort of. Um, the whole boyfriend thing…no. Just no. 

**_But the gimp? Yes. _**

Grrr. Stupid gimp. Beware my usual couplings…Sorato, Takari, Jyoumi, and Kensuke. I think Ken and Davis are so cute together! 

** **

It was a hazy afternoon in July, the sun beating down on Odaiba. It was the kind of humidity that made one too drowsy to do much of anything. It was on this day that a group of young people assembled in the city park, discussing matters of utmost importance.

"So…what's everybody doing this summer?"

The other eleven kids groaned. "_Ta-ai!"_

A young man of fifteen with chestnut brown "typical anime hero" hair grinned sheepishly. 

His comrade-in-arms, a young man of the same age, sighed. His deep sapphire eyes were clouded with exhaustion, a breeze shooting in from the southeast blowing locks of golden-blonde hair across his face. 

"You interrupted a band rehearsal just to see what I was doing this summer?" he snapped. 

"Chill, Matt!" his younger brother, T.K. responded. The twelve-year-old tipped his white bucket hat back, out of his sky-blue eyes. "You were _so _not rehearsing and you know it! The four of you were sitting in front of the air conditioner!"

Matt stuck out his tongue and pulled his lower eyelid down in response. 

"It was _too _a rehearsal, the last one before I start work!"

Sora glanced up at him. "Where are you working, Matt?"

"The Odaiba Rec. Center holds a summer day camp for six weeks. I was hired as a councilor there."

Izzy, the resident computer whiz, glanced up from his reliable yellow Pineapple™ laptop. 

"Prodigious! I'm working there too!"

"Yeah, and so am I!" Sora added. 

"Me too!" chimed Tai. 

"And I'm one of the first aid councilors," Joe piped up, adjusting his wire-rimmed glasses. 

"And our parents had the misfortune of sending us there," Kari sighed, fiddling with the digital camera around her neck. Tai was her older brother, and boy, did she feel sorry for herself. 

"And the rest of you?" Joe prompted. 

Mimi twirled a strand of strawberry-blonde (her _natural _color, not the bubblegum pink nightmare) hair around her finger, winking at her med-student boyfriend. 

"Oh, you know, shopping…shopping…shopping…shopping…cruise to Barbados…shopping. Palmon and I are going to have soooo much fun!" 

Cody yawned before answering. "Grandpa and I are going to a kendo competition in a few weeks. Upamon's even thinking about competing!"

Yolei tossed her lavender hair over her shoulder. "Cody, Upamon doesn't have any hands. How can he hold a kendo stick?"

"He's good!" Cody protested. 

"Well," Yolei sighed, "I have to work at my family's convenience store to pay for all the food I handed out to our digimon. But my brother and sisters get to go jet skiing and snorkeling and all sorts of fun stuff and leave me out! It's not fa-air!"

Davis covered his ears. "Stop, stop, you're starting to sound like my sister Jun! Man, it's a good thing I'm going to camp with T.I.O.U. and Kari or else I'd be stuck home with that nightmare! 'Davis, stay out of the bathroom, I'm painting my toenails!' Or, 'Davis, turn off those video games! _Sailor Moon _is on!' Jeez, she's like a mosquito, only ten times more annoying!"

Ken flicked his blue-violet eyes up at the rest of the group, his head resting on the shoulder of his boyfriend, the younger leader of the Digidestined. He touched a hand to Davis's and smiled just a little. 

"She just needs a hobby, something other than boy chasing. I wish I was going with you guys, this camp sounds fun, but my family and I are going on a trip across Europe…I'll say hi to our Digidestined friends there if I see them."

"Wow, sounds like a busy summer for everyone," Tai stated. "I just hope nothing bad ha----"

"Don't! You'll jinx us!" Mimi squealed, clamping a hand over the senior leader's mouth. 

The others laughed. It was this kind of bond that made the Digidestined such a strong team, one that was capable of saving two worlds more times than anyone could remember. 

Gatomon, Kari's partner digimon, tumbled out of a backpack. "Sorry, I was taking a catnap. Did I miss anything good?"

Kari giggled. "No, silly. We were just talking about our summer plans."

Gatomon flicked her tail, causing her gold ring to jangle. "My plans include sleeping, chasing a sock, teaching that darn Miko how to clean the litterbox, maybe a few beach trips with Wizardmon…"

"Gatomon, isn't Wizardmon still dead?" T.K. pointed out. 

The white-and-purple cat shook her head. "Are you kidding me? Right after Ken switched sides I got an email from Elecmon at the Primary Village. He said Gennai fixed the warp between the worlds that was keeping him here in the real world, and he was successfully reconfigured. We just missed that whole thing because we were so darn busy fighting Archnemon (**never Arukenimon**)."

The gang started parting ways, heading home to get back to whatever they had been doing while interrupted by Tai. Mimi was going home with Sora, since she was staying for the weekend. Matt lightly tapped Sora on the shoulder, making her blush. Their fairly new relationship was kept as subtle as possible, especially around Tai. See, Tai had liked Sora since day one, but so had Matt. Sora had considered both options, thought about both long and hard, went on a few casual dates with both young men, and made her decision that Christmas. Tai was too much of a friend to be a boyfriend. But the moody, quiet young musician and the cheerful, loving athlete were the perfect match. They just weren't ready to tell the others that, certainly not Tai. 

"Walk you to camp on Monday?" he asked quietly, the ghost of a smile lighting his eyes. 

"I'd like that. We can look like idiots in those camp shirts together."

That was one downside of the position at the day camp, the uniform. All councilors sported a bright yellow t-shirt with the recreation department logo on the front and "COUNCILOR" in bold, black letters across the back. Sneakers were the only footwear allowed, and the councilors had to wear nametag necklaces made from a pocket of clear plastic, an elastic cord, and a slip of stiff paper. 

"Yeah, yellow on blonde, great combo," he joked. "What group are you with?"

"Kindergarten," Sora replied, not realizing he was starting to walk her home, with Mimi following close behind. 

"Ah, I'm in with the second graders. I think Izzy has fourth grade and Tai is with our adorable younger siblings."

**A/N: In actuality, Davis, Kari and T.K. are too old to attend my summer camp…it only goes to 6th grade. I'm just extending it for plot's sake. **

**_M/N: And because we have nothing better to do with those squeakers. _**

Matt slid his hand into Sora's, their fingers lacing. She smiled at him brightly, slipping just a little closer. 

"We won't see a whole lot of each other, you know," she mentioned. "I mean, we'll have different activities."

Matt brushed a stray hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry, we can always talk while running kids back and forth to the bathroom."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, and before and after camp."

Matt leaned over to kiss her, when he was interrupted by a loud cough. He glanced over his shoulder to find Mimi grinning at him, wiggling her fingers in greeting, pink sparkly nail polish glinting in the light. 

"I'll see ya Monday," he murmured, giving her hand a quick pulse before darting off to his own apartment. 

Sora glared sternly at her best friend as she skipped over to her side. 

"You just _had _to blow it for me, didn't you?" she questioned, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"I had a very good reason," Mimi muttered, pointing over her shoulder. Sora glanced back and saw Tai and Kari coming their way. 

"Thanks, Mims, I owe you one."

"Manicure after supper?" Mimi suggested enthusiastically. 

Sora sighed. "I guess. No pink."

"How about yellow? To match your camp shirt?"

"No!"

Mimi snickered before whispering in her ear, "How about I paint them so they spell out 'I love Matt?' Hmm?"

"No! Don't you dare!" Sora yelped. 

~*~

Monday morning was another muggy, humid day with a high chance of rain. Sora groaned as she slipped into the sunshine yellow camp shirt, slipped socks on her feet, and downed a quick breakfast. Mrs. Takenouchi was at work early; Mimi had gone home to New York…not without a tearful goodbye. Joe was crying more than she was!

The doorbell pealed at eight-fifteen, Sora sprinting to answer it, still downing a glass of orange juice. Matt grinned at her, handing the teenager a small, carefully wrapped box. 

"What's this?" she questioned, setting the glass down and sliding her shoes on. 

Matt gave her an innocent look. "Oh, nothing. Just a little something I thought you could use. Hey, where's Biyomon?"

Sora grinned, locking up her apartment and stowing the keys in the pocket of her denim shorts. "Working. She finds she prefers the company of my mother and her flowers than me and three hundred screaming ki…oh my God, Matt, it's _beautiful!_"

The redheaded girl held the ring up to the light, her cheeks rosy with a blush. It was simple, gold strands woven together in an intricate pattern. She started to slip it onto her finger when he stopped her. 

"Here, it might be better if you wore it around your neck for a while," Matt said, taking the gift back for a moment. He slid it onto a gold chain and fastened it around her neck.

"Thanks, Matt, I love it!" Sora gave him a little hug, and together they headed off to camp.

~*~

_TRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLL! _The shrill sound of a whistle alerted three hundred some-odd children and the fifty or so councilors in charge of them. Sora stood with a group of sixteen kindergarten kids, which was only a fraction of the total group. All together, there were about forty six-year-olds. Jenny, the senior councilor in charge, stuck her attendance sheet into her blue plastic folder and turned to the kids. 

"All right, we're going to…" Jenny consulted her trusty schedule. "Arts and crafts!"

Sora took up the end of the poorly formed line, talking to the children as if she were more of a peer than a superior. The little girls had already taken a shine to her, jostling to be the one holding a coveted hand. Sora nodded in greeting to Izzy, who was trying to discipline a group of fourth grade boys spitting water at each other. 

"Hey Sora!"

"Good morning, Tai!"

Tai was on the field, setting up for softball with the older kids. A bag of metal bats dropped onto the ground with a loud clang. 

Joe was sitting on the wall, looking official in his bright red first aid shirt, the yellow first aid tackle box open beside him as he applied a Band-Aid to the smallest of papercuts on a giggling girl. He appeared frazzled already, and the day had barely begun. 

Matt was nowhere to be seen, probably off being mauled by the second graders. 

~*~

By the end of the day, Sora had made at least fifteen trips to the bathrooms, three trips to fetch first aid personnel, and seven trips to refill water coolers. During one of those trips, while trying to wash the dirt and grass from the cooler with an equally dirty, leaky hose, she accidentally bumped heads with another councilor with cooler in tow. They both started to apologize at the same time, then in a moment of synchronization glanced up at each other. Sora's gingery hair was falling into her eyes, but no worse than the bright golden locks spilling onto Matt's face. 

"Hi! I haven't seen you all day!" 

"Hi yourself. Having fun?" 

Sora nodded. "The kindergarteners are so cute. You should've seen them trying to play kickball."

"Yeah. The second graders are a riot. Jessica was teaching swing dancing to them. The boys wouldn't go near the girls and all the girls wanted to be my partner. I was used as a demonstration and danced with Becky."

Sora frowned, handing off the hose. "Really?"

Matt noticed that tinge of green-eyed envy in her voice and leaned over to whisper, "I wished it was you."

Then, nonchalantly, as if nothing happened, he took up the hose and went on with camp business. 

~*~

Tuesday went by in a bathroom trip-filled blur and soon it was Wednesday, payday. Before camp started Jenny had requested that Sora go up into the crafts closet and hunt down some gimp for one of their campers, Jaime. The sweet little girl had Turret's Syndrome, and because of her frequent seizures couldn't use any of the playground equipment. Sora brought out not only the plastic lanyard string known as gimp, but skeins of embroidery thread and several pairs of scissors. Soon dozens of girls and a few boys were flocking to her in droves, asking for the miracle known as gimp. Sora and the other kindergarten councilors sat and cut gimp for a good half an hour, and when it seemed like the crowd was ebbing, Sora pulled out some of the embroidery thread and cut it for herself. Though she said nothing, the colors she had chosen had dual meanings in her heart. On one hand, they were the four elements of magic, Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Fantasy was one of Sora's favorite genres of literature. On the other hand, the colors represented the hues signified by the crests: blue for Friendship, red for Love, green for Sincerity, white for Reliability. 

As Sora sat, weaving her bracelet and cutting more gimp, the sky grew darker and darker as clouds rolled in ominously. Rachel frowned, twirling the elastic string of her nametag around her fingers. 

"It's starting to rain."

Through shouts and whistle blowing, the councilors herded the children together, moving them towards the main building. As they walked, a junior councilor came running up to the lead councilors, Jenny, Rachel, and Becka. 

"We need your phone lists, Missy and Tony are calling everyone's parents and all the kids are going inside," he said in a businesslike tone. 

"What? Why?" Sora's councilor friend Linsey questioned. 

"We broke a water main, there's no water in the building at all. The kids are all being sent home."

The kids were kept busy with (you guessed it) more gimp, a movie, and the games downstairs. Jessica, the inside play coordinator, was painting faces in a side room. Sora sat on the stage, near the younger kids who were watching _Inspector Gadget. _She was so absorbed in weaving her bracelet that she didn't notice someone come up and sit beside her. 

"Back away from the stage, honey, you're going to fall off," she said in her councilor tone. 

"Yes, Sora," Tai retorted. Sora nearly jumped. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were…"

"I know. Hey, some day we're having, huh? I mean, the rain and the water main, and now we've got three hundred kids piled into this one little building."

"Yeah, it's hectic," Sora replied, going back to her bracelet. Tai plucked it out of her hands and examined it. 

"Cool, you can do this gimp stuff? Kari's bringing pocketfuls of it home and Mom's having a fit."

Sora nodded. "I learned it all when I was a kid."

Tai scrutinized the bracelet for a few more minutes, shrugging it off. "I'm going back down. I think I can hear the sound of pool cues being used for sword fighting."

Missy, the boss, handed Sora her paycheck and told her she could go home not long after that. Sora went out onto the porch to see if she could get better reception with her cell phone, and got blasted with cold, wet air. The rain was coming down in bitter, heavy sheets now and there was the deep rumble of thunder in the background. 

"Need a ride home?"

Sora turned, finding Matt standing in the torrential downpour. His yellow camp shirt was plastered to his body, fat droplets sliding down the bridge of his nose. He pointed off towards the parking lot, where the boxy bulk of his father's off white van was sitting. 

Sora pocketed the cell phone, along with her string and her paycheck, and took a flying leap off the concrete steps into his arms. 

The rain didn't seem so cold now as Matt held her tight against his soaked body. 

Their hair clung to their faces in limp, drippy clumps and raindrops pelted their goosebump-prickled skin, but neither seemed to care. He tipped her chin up just a little, a drop of water sliding onto her lips just as his own lips touched them. A crack of lightning illuminated the dark sky at that very moment, the roaring crash of thunder echoing moments later.

"Matt, let's go! I should be at the office!" came the stern rebuke of Malcolm Ishida, fuming as his cigarette sputtered out. 

A/N: Malcolm, also known as Masaharu. 

M/N: Or drunken, abusive, Satanist father who makes his son slave like a housewife and forces him to wear a pink apron like a little girl. 

Do I sense some tension?

~*~

By Thursday, Sora hated gimp with an intense passion. Now she was not only required to cut the gimp, but braid it or weave it into intricate, time-consuming patterns as well. A line of ten girls stood close by, waiting for Sora to create another plastic masterpiece. A few of the other councilor girls helped out, but most told their charges to consult Sora for all their gimp needs. 

"Prodigious creation, Sora. All the girls in my group are obsessed with that stuff," Izzy stated, sitting on a nearby bench on the opposite side of the fence surrounding the basketball court. 

"Yeah, but my fingers are starting to give out."

Izzy nodded sympathetically. "I guess the others are just as frazzled. T.K. and Davis seem to be enjoying themselves, and Kari looks like she's collected new best friends by the dozens."

"Well, at least they're having fun."

~*~

Sora was sitting outside on the metal railing along the wheelchair ramp in the front of the building, swinging her legs with intense boredom. She took a hand off the rail to rub at her tired eyes, and lost her balance. She tipped backwards, her feet suddenly over her head. The ground was coming faster, and faster, and Sora lost the ability to scream in that sudden split second that she toppled head-over-heels. She would've split her head open had her guardian angel not chosen that exact moment to manifest. 

"You okay?"

Trembling, Sora looked upwards, feeling strong hands holding her mere millimeters from the concrete ramp. Those unearthly blue eyes were staring back at her, full of alarm. 

"You gave me quite a scare, Sora. I don't think in all fifteen and a half years of my life I've ever moved that quickly."

Sora realized he was shaking just as much as she was, and felt a tear drop onto her face. It was one of his. She uprighted herself and hopped off the railing, kissing his cheek as another tear slid down it. 

"Don't cry, I'm quite all right. Thanks for catching me, Matt."

"Any time, Sora, any time."

He was scared for me. I never realized just how much he really loves me. 

~*~

Stop the fanfic! OW!

What? What?

I've been stung by a bee! *flails arm hysterically*

Oh for the love of Weregarurumon.

Sora flopped down on her bed Thursday night, exhausted beyond all mortal comprehension. And yet, she still had unfinished business to attend to. Biyomon was lying on the futon mattress on the floor, reading trashy teenage fashion magazines and drinking cherry Coke. 

"What's the matter, Sora?" the pink digital bird chirped. 

Sora propped herself up on her elbows, fingering the gold ring hanging about her neck. 

"I feel so guilty, Biyomon."

"About what?"

She sighed, reaching over to her nightstand and tugging open the drawer. Inside was a four-panel strip of photos taken from the school's summer festival. She and Matt each had one, taken the day after they started dating. 

"Matt things, Biyomon, Matt things."

Biyomon frowned, reading her horoscope for August. "I don't quite follow."

"It's like, he does everything for me. I mean, he paid for these photos, and he bought me this ring, and he walks me to camp every single day and then this morning he caught me when I fell off the railing and almost broke my skull open. I feel like…I haven't done enough as a girlfriend. I know you don't understand but…"

"I think I get it. So, why don't you do something?"

Sora groaned. "I don't know what to do! He's the teenager who has everything! What do you give the most popular fifteen-year-old in Japan who's had a hit single on the number one charts six weeks in a row?"

Biyomon flipped through her magazine, hunting for a suggestion, a sign, anything other than advertisements. 

"Wait…oh, I've got an idea. A brilliant beyond brilliant beyond the kinds of things Ken and Izzy think of idea! Biyomon, hand me the phone. I've got work to do."

~*~

"Takaishi residence, T.K. speaking."

"T.K.? It's Sora."

"Hi Sora! Um, this may sound like a stupid question but…why are you calling me?"

"You have one of Matt's old guitars, right?"

"Yeah, I won a couple of them off him the last time we played cards. Word to the wise, he should never play poker with me," T.K. snickered. 

"Any of them acoustic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you bring it to camp tomorrow? Please, T.K.?"

"Sure, I guess I can. Sora, can I ask another stupid question?"

"Go right ahead."

"Are you and Matt going out because I've heard the digimon all talking and there are some pretty vicious rumors going around, especially from Biyomon!"

Sora glared at Biyomon, who was ignoring her human companion in an attempt to remain innocent looking. 

"Yes, T.K. I am dating your brother. Just don't say anything to the others, okay? I'm going to take care of that."

~*~

Sora made one more phone call that evening, crossing her fingers for good luck. Already she had Biyomon jotting things down in a spiral-bound notebook, the pen in her beak. 

"Please don't be online, please don't be online, please don't be online!"

"Izumi residence."

"Hi Mrs. Izumi, this is Sora. Is Izzy home?"

"Just a minute."

Sora waited patiently, playing with the phone cord and pacing the room, just to get up. 

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

"Hi Izzy. I have a favor to ask of you, if that's okay."

"Sure…as long as it doesn't involve gimp."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could hook up a microphone for me at camp tomorrow."

"A microphone? Why?"

"Um, I have plans for it. But if you could do that for me I would really, really appreciate it."

"Sounds prodigious. It doesn't have anything to do with you and Matt dating, does it?"

Sora gasped. "How did you find out?"

"Tentomon. The digimon have been gossiping and, well, you know Tentomon."

Again, Sora glared at Biyomon, who started whistling and staring at the ceiling. 

"But I'm positive I can get you a whole sound system wired faster than you can say 'braid my gimp.' How's that?"

"Izzy, it's wonderful. Thanks so much."

"No problem!"

~*~

Friday morning Missy spoke with Sora and a few other councilors. Apparently the first grade councilors were having a bit of a…problem. Sora was transferred out of kindergarten and into first grade, while one of the first grade councilors took her place. Sora was a bit uncomfortable, especially since she had finally gotten to know all her kindergarteners, but she wasn't one to question. T.K. had handed off the guitar almost as soon as his elder brother was out of sight. Sora slid it up onto the stage in the main building, where Izzy had set up the microphone and a few small speakers. 

The day progressed with its usual slowness, the kids growing accustomed to the redheaded girl now standing in for their former councilor. They played kickball…or started to, got bored, and ended up playing duck-duck-goose instead. Sora was sitting in the dugout with three or four girls, demonstrating a style of gimp weaving. There were less children asking for her to make the lanyard creations for them, but just as many needing the plastic string cut. 

~*~

The day rounded out with a trip to the playground, a game of dodgeball, and more gimp. Sora had been put in charge of the gimp at the playground, but she managed to play the game with her kids and some of the younger ones who were not compelled to go inside and watch a movie. The councilor meeting at the end of the day was brief, but that wasn't a problem for Sora. Most of the councilors were still milling about, the Digidestined crew especially. Joe was sprawled across the floor, looking bone tired. He had explained to them wearily that it was a nonstop run across the campus all day, applying bandages to the most minute of cuts and attending to every shriek that beckoned him. Tai and Izzy were joking about the upcoming field trip to a water park with their age groups, and how much fun it would be to pick on Kari, T.K. and Davis. The latter three were sitting on the floor quietly, Davis recalling a recent email Ken sent from his trip. And Matt was sitting on a metal folding chair, scowling as he held an ice pack to his left eye. 

"Oh Matt, what happened?" Sora gasped, noticing the swelling around his face. Matt removed the plastic bag, the flesh around his eye purple-black and distended. 

"Second grade boys and a rubber dodgeball are not a good combination," he muttered, fingering the bruise. Sora kissed her fingertips and pressed them gently to the mark, climbing up onto the stage and shouldering the guitar. She flicked the microphone on and tapped it with her index finger, the muffled noise echoing through the building. 

"Excuse me, everyone? I know this may sound strange, but if it's all right with you I'd like to sing something right here and now. I wrote it at two AM this morning, because I wanted to tell someone just how much I love them."

She ran her fingers along the frets expertly, plucking the strings in a hypnotic melody. 

Tai leaned over to his younger sister and whispered, "Sora plays guitar? Did she and Matt switch bodies or something?"

Kari jabbed Tai in the gut and listened with reverence. 

I'm not perfect.

I'm not a shining star.

But you still love me,

'Cause that's just who you are. 

And when I lose my way

You are always there to guide me.

With everything you do

I'm thankful I have you. 

You are my light.

You are my faith.

You are my courage and my strength

Every step of the way.

You are my hope

When hope is gone.

You are my love,

You are my life,

You're my own. 

Silence hung over the room in a thick blanket, the only sound other than the occasional ringing of the phone in the office next door was the sound of the guitar pouring its melody from the wire strings. 

I'm not special

But you say otherwise.

I know you love me,

I see it in your eyes.

And when I need friendship most

You are always there for me.

With every word you say,

I'm thankful for each day.

You are my light.

You are my faith.

You are my courage and my strength

Every step of the way.

You are my hope

When hope is gone.

You are my love,

You are my life,

You're my own. 

Councilors burst into tears, moved by Sora's words. One jokingly held a lighter in the air, swaying back and forth. Davis and Tai were awestruck, surprised at the mastery with which the tomboyish athlete could play the instrument. Matt stared at her through his good eye, blushing ever so slightly. 

With every breath, with every song

I feel like I can fly.

When I'm with you I feel a love

No power can deny. 

You are my light.

You are my faith.

You are my courage and my strength

Every step of the way.

You are my hope

When hope is gone.

You are my love,

You are my life,

You're my own. 

With tears shining on her own face, Sora whispered into the microphone, clutching it for support, "You are my love, you are my life, you're my own."

The din raised by the standing ovation given by the staff shook the rafters. Sora turned beet red and hurried off the stage, handing back the guitar to its proper owner. 

"You were incredible!" Kari cheered. 

"Way to go Sora!" Davis cried. 

"Wow. Just…just wow," T.K. stammered. 

Joe nodded with silent understanding, walking off towards the parking lot. 

"Prodigious, Sora. Absolutely, positively prodigious," Izzy said, cuffing her shoulder gently. 

Tai still seemed rather stupefied. "I didn't know you could play."

Sora nodded. "One of the many hidden talents I possess. I can also juggle, tap dance, and weave forty different patterns with gimp."

Matt hobbled over, quite battered from his dodgeball beating. 

"I don't know what to say," he murmured. "Thank you, I guess."

Sora kissed his cheek, tousling his hair just a little. "It's the only thing you don't own, lover-boy."

Tai blinked with disbelief. "Wait, the song was for him? My best friend is going out with my best friend? You and him?"

"Who did you think it was for?" Sora questioned. 

"Biyomon!"

Matt rolled his eyes…well, as best as one whose eye is swollen shut can roll his eyes. He grabbed Sora by the waist, dipped her backwards, and kissed her passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" 

Tai shrugged and started walking off, and in a few short minutes the room was almost completely empty. 

"We're alone," Matt pointed out. Sora nodded, still flustered from the kiss. 

"We're going to have to discipline our digimon. They've been spreading rumors. Izzy and T.K. already knew about us before I asked them to help me…apparently Biyomon can't keep her beak shut."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I know that! I love you too, Matt."

They started to walk home, Sora digging into her pocket to find her house key. A tangled wad of gimp fell out.

"Well," Matt sighed, "only five more weeks of this to go."

~*~

Wow. This got so far from the truth…

The gimp part was right. And the first graders. 

But I didn't get up and sing a love ballad to my boyfriend because one, I can't play the guitar, two, I don't have a boyfriend, and three, why did I even write that part?

Because you were dying to write a song?

Oh yeah. Yup, you can probably tell by the lousy lyrics I wrote that miserable excuse for a song. Don't expect to hear it on American Top Forty anytime soon. 

Now go to bed, Lia. You've got another day of work tomorrow and babysitting this weekend. 

I know, Matt, I know. G'night, and send reviews! 


End file.
